


Учтенные дни

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Стив не намерен делиться с Дэнни ценой за эту операцию.





	Учтенные дни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Counting Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495225) by [Verasteine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine). 



> Бета: команда Non-Private Detectives 2018

Единственный звук в комнате — затрудненное дыхание Дэнни. Он пытается держать себя в руках. Стив прислушивается, ждет быстрых шагов подкрепления, которое они не заметили, когда наблюдали за зданием, ждет сирен, ждет любого сигнала, что кто-то послал за помощью. Им нужно выбираться, причем быстро, но Дэнни не двигается, до сих пор стоит и смотрит на тело Рэйеса.

— Дэнни.

В тусклом свете видно, как он вздрагивает, но не отвечает.

— Дэнни, идем, — Стив касается его плеча, и тот отдергивается, сбрасывает руку, поворачивается к железной бочке, все так же стоящей у стены. Нельзя ее оставлять. Стив не будет с этим спорить. — Ладно, — говорит он больше самому себе и, обойдя Дэнни, идет к бочке.

— Стив, — голос Дэнни надломлен. — Стив, я…

— Да, — Стив оборачивается через плечо. — Я знаю.

   
\-- 

  
Стив звонит. Просит об услугах, которые ему задолжали, об услугах, долги за которые с него соберут позже. Сейчас ему все равно, скольким людям в итоге он будет обязан. Он вытаскивает Дэнни из подвала в сумерки со смесью уговоров и угроз — они злят Дэнни, но срабатывают. Он звонит, пока везет их в отель, который находится достаточно далеко, чтобы создать дистанцию между ними и горячей зоной, и в достаточно неблагополучном районе, чтобы никто не задавал вопросы о пятнах крови на рубашке Дэнни или пистолете за поясом Стива.

Он платит за номер наличными и подталкивает Дэнни в правильном направлении, получая за это сердитый взгляд. Дэнни исчерпал слова, и это пугает сильнее, чем если бы он кричал. Пихнув его внутрь, Стив захлопывает за ними дверь.

Дэнни молча наблюдает, как Стив ставит на кровать их сумки, роется в содержимом, достает Дэнни чистую одежду и мыло.

— Сходи в душ.

— Чего? — его недоверие пронизано яростью.

— Сходи в душ, — отчетливо повторяет Стив. — На тебе кровь, а нам нужно как можно скорее отсюда свалить.

Дэнни толкает его к двери, замахивается кулаком, готовый ударить. Это неожиданно, но Стив гасит побуждение ответить, поднимает руку, защищая голову.

— Думаешь, мне не плевать?

Удар, которого он ждет, не приходит. Стив отпихивает Дэнни, чтобы с ним легче было справиться, если все же дойдет до драки.

— Нет. Нет, я думаю, тебе сейчас на все плевать, и я понимаю, ясно? Я здесь именно для этого.

Дэнни щурится и ничего не говорит, но его агрессия сходит на нет.

— Слушай, — снова начинает Стив, — прими чертов душ. Мы улетаем первым же рейсом, ты должен быть…

Он не заканчивает. В конце концов Дэнни действительно нет дела до факторов риска, криминалистики и стратегий побега.

Дэнни смотрит на него.

— Я не собираюсь удирать только потому, что ты… Мэтти…

— Я все улажу.

И теперь он снова начинает надвигаться.

— Иди к черту, Стив, он мой брат, я не буду…

Стив толкает его назад.

— Доверься мне, ладно? Мы не бросим его, я над этим работаю. А теперь вали в душ, пока я сам тебя не отвел.

Дэнни на взводе, сжимает кулаки, и на секунду Стив думает, что все-таки станет его мишенью. Но затем его напряжение сдувается. Дэнни берет сменную одежду и уходит в ванную. Медленно выдохнув, Стив садится на кровать и пытается очистить мысли от ненужного, потому что ему определенно придется быть мозгом этой операции. Он достает телефон, отвечает на сообщения и электронные письма, запускает процесс. И хотя в уме он уже прикидывает, во что эта поездка ему обойдется, то делить с Дэнни счет он в любом случае не планирует.

   
\-- 

  
Дэнни долго не выходит из душа. Стив знает почему и не поднимает взгляд, когда тот возвращается в комнату, пахнущий мылом и сыростью.

Дэнни прочищает горло, нетвердым голосом говорит:

— Ванна свободна.

— Ага.

Стив дописывает предложение, отправляет письмо и смотрит вверх. Дэнни все еще стоит в дверях, держит мокрое полотенце в одной руке и футболку в другой. У него на плече синяк, который расцвел от горячей воды. Стив задерживает на нем взгляд, затем осматривает Дэнни на наличие других травм.

— Что?

Дэнни сверлит его взглядом.

— Ничего. Ты в порядке?

— Попытка засчитана.

Грубость Дэнни разжигает его собственную злость, и Стив пытается не терять спокойствия, как его учили, но это трудно, потому что сейчас перед ним Дэнни. Дэнни, просивший Стива поехать с ним, как будто Стив не говорил ему сто раз до этого, что ответом всегда будет «да».

Он встает.

— Отдохни.

— Думаешь, я теперь подчиняюсь твоим приказам? — Дэнни смеется. — Думаешь, я просто сяду в самолет и оставлю брата, потому что Стив Макгарретт сказал, что у него все схвачено?

Стив трет лицо рукой.

— Ладно, не отдыхай, поспишь в самолете. Но утром мы уезжаем, а Мэтт… Я с этим разберусь.

— И что, мне просто поверить?

Вопрос жалит, но Стив отфильтровывает эмоции.

— Да. Именно так, Дэнни. Слушай, у меня есть друзья с транспортом, мы доставим Мэтта домой, но ты останешься здесь и будешь ждать, это не обсуждается.

— Правда? Посмотрим.

И Дэнни направляется к двери, ключи от которой Стив оставил в замке в качестве меры предосторожности. Стив подрывается, чтобы перехватить его, не успевая даже продумать последствия.

— Хочешь кого-нибудь ударить? Я прямо перед тобой, бей, переживу.

— Уйди с дороги.

Стив мотает головой.

— Ни за что.

— Стив, я не хочу с тобой драться, но буду.

Он смотрит Дэнни в глаза.

— Знаю.

— Блядь!

Кулак бьет в дверь рядом с его головой, и Стиву удается не слишком сильно вздрогнуть.

— Дэнни, — говорит он. — Дэнни.

— Иди нахер со своими «Дэнни», своими звонками и стойкостью, и…

Остальные слова Дэнни заменяют жесты. Стив ловит его пальцы, другой рукой ловит его самого, притягивает к себе за талию. Дэнни сопротивляется, вырывается, идет в противоположный конец комнаты, словно хочет максимально увеличить между ними дистанцию. Стив смотрит, как вздымаются его плечи на вдохах, как он борется сам с собой точно так же, как и со Стивом.

Дэнни стоит так еще несколько долгих минут, поэтому Стив отходит от двери, снова садится на край кровати и ждет. Когда Дэнни поворачивается, его щеки мокрые, и Стиву хочется пойти к нему, хочется забыть, где они и почему, но он — тот, кто должен довести эту миссию до конца, чтобы Дэнни не сломался под давлением.

— Мэтти… — голос Дэнни звучит растерянно.

— Я знаю, — снова говорит Стив. От Мэтью Уильямса не осталось почти ничего для быстрого опознания, но у них не было сомнений в том, кого убил Рэйес.

— Я всегда понимал… Мэтт был глупым идиотом и… Но я думал…

Стиву хорошо знакома надежда, за которую Дэнни цеплялся, безосновательная и невольная.

— Я знаю, — повторяет он.

Дэнни не отвечает, просто смотрит на Стива, и от его взгляда по спине бежит холодок.

   
\-- 

  
Проходит еще много времени, но Дэнни ложится в кровать, и Стив наконец чувствует, что может на несколько минут отвлечься на что-то другое.

— Я схожу в ванну.

— Ясно.

Дэнни не смотрит на него, но Стиву хватает ответа, поэтому он берет одежду и полотенце, пользуясь случаем, упаковывает выброшенную одежду Дэнни вместе со своей и вытирает пол, прежде чем встать под душ. Он тщательно намыливается, старательно вычищает под ногтями и промывает волосы. Синяки, которые он не заметил, как получил, слабо пульсируют. Стив тычет в один особенно жуткий на боку, чтобы оценить повреждение ребра. Жить будет.

Он вытирается насухо, одевается, берет пакет и ставит у двери, чтобы выбросить утром. Дэнни лежит на боку, наблюдая за ним полуприкрытыми опухшими глазами. В груди что-то сжимается, но Стив безжалостно заталкивает это чувство поглубже и проверяет телефон.

— Мы вылетаем в семь пятнадцать. — Он смотрит вверх, видит, как Дэнни готовится возразить. — Мэтта вывезут в полдень на военном транспорте в Форт-Уэрт.

Ему кажется, будто он бьет ниже пояса. Дэнни выдыхает, отводит взгляд.

— Спасибо.

Стив устанавливает будильник, кладет телефон на тумбочку рядом с пистолетом и проверяет комнату, чтобы убедиться, что все готово к их отбытию в любой момент. Только потом он садится на кровать.

— Ты… — Дэнни поднимает голову. — Прости. Спасибо за все.

Стив бросает на него быстрый взгляд и кивает.

— Как и договаривались.

Дэнни вяло взмахивает рукой.

— Нет, большинство людей не стали бы… Нет. Только ты.

— Да.

Стив закрывает глаза.

   
\-- 

  
К утру Дэнни перестал с ним бороться, следовал в предрассветных сумерках по пути, который Стив проложил через Сан-Висенте до аэропорта, и до самолета, пока те, кто возьмется расследовать смерть Марко Рэйеса и его людей, не связали это с двумя американцами, прилетевшими в страну в тот же день.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Дэнни, когда они занимают места на борту. — Мэтти… Ты точно уверен?

— Я уверен.

Он настолько уверен, насколько возможно в их положении, и Дэнни придется это принять. Про себя он дает обещание, что если потерпит неудачу, то вернется и все исправит — без Дэнни, без кого-либо еще, способного остановить его или задержать.

Дэнни кивает, но все еще сомневается, дергается, словно хочет вернуться. Стив держится, чтобы не гаркнуть на него, поглощает его нервную энергию, уступает место в проходе, хотя сам от этого чувствует клаустрофобию.

   
\-- 

  
Дэнни засыпает в середине полета, когда его нагоняет усталость. Стив уже видел такое раньше: люди засыпали на полуслове, буквально валились с ног оттого, что их разум отключался. Дэнни сползает вниз и роняет голову на плечо Стива, его теплое дыхание легонько щекочет кожу. Стив чувствует странную боль, грызущую изнутри — в том месте, которое обычно Дэнни заполнял разговорами и жестами, — и смотрит вперед, разглядывая швы на чехле стоящего перед ним сиденья и точки над «i» в «Hawaiian Airlines», начавшие стираться раньше остальных букв.

   
\-- 

  
Дэнни просыпается тихо, выпрямляется, проводит рукой по лицу, и Стив видит, как в его накрывают воспоминания последних часов. Дэнни впитывает их, смотрит на плечо Стива, затем ему в глаза.

— Прости.

— Ерунда.

Дэнни хмурится.

— Ты спал?

— Я в порядке.

— Да, только я не об этом спросил, — в его голосе слышны отголоски прежней воинственности, но в них мало огня.

— Я в порядке, — повторяет Стив. Прошло всего двадцать четыре часа, он обходился без сна дольше и нормально справлялся.

Дэнни кладет руку ему на колено, неловко похлопывает, и тепло его ладони понемногу распутывает в груди Стива тугой узел.

— Дэнни…

— Да, да.

Он откидывается на спинку и после долгих-долгих секунд снова опускает голову на Стива.

   
\-- 

  
Когда они приземляются, Стив включает телефон, и пока он проверяет электронную почту, Дэнни заглядывает ему через плечо. Он открывает нужное письмо — то, в котором подтверждение, что тело Мэтта попало на нужный рейс, и показывает. Что-то в лице Дэнни расслабляется.

— Хорошо, — Дэнни делает глубокий вздох. — Хорошо.

— Да, — Стив бросает их сумки на заднее сидение и садится за руль. Дэнни на автомате застегивает ремень безопасности. Стив смотрит на него. — Домой?

— Да, давай.

   
\-- 

  
Он довозит Дэнни до дома и провожает его до порога, а потом не знает, что сказать.

— Я позвоню, когда будут новости.

Дэнни устало кивает, выглядит растерянным и пустым.

— Я… Хочешь, чтобы я остался?

— Нет, иди поспи, займись своими делами, — Дэнни взмахивает рукой в его сторону. — Мне нужно…

Стив кивает.

— Ладно.

Он возвращается к машине, смотрит, как за Дэнни захлопывается дверь, и только тогда заводит мотор и уезжает. Усталость цепляется за его концентрацию, делает его нетерпеливым, и когда он наконец добирается домой и бросает за дверью сумку, то чувствует облегчение.

Он делает все то же, что и обычно после приезда: открывает окна, проверяет холодильник и распаковывает сумку. Закончив, он поднимается наверх, кладет телефон на тумбочку и скидывает ботинки. Сон срубает его еще до того, как Стив вообще успевает о чем-то подумать.

   
\-- 

  
Его будит звонок. Он хватает телефон, проверяет номер на дисплее и отвечает. Авиабаза Хикам расторопна — старшина на другом конце линии говорит с ним спокойно и профессионально. Стив запоминает нужную информацию и благодарит старшину, затем отключается. В его почте есть письмо от Чина, но ничего от Дэнни — ни звонка, ни сообщений. Стив встает, игнорируя странную пустоту, направляется в душ и выкручивает на максимум горячую воду.

Им не оправиться от этого быстро, и Стив не знает, где окажется Дэнни в конце пути. Он запрещает себе думать об этом, прячет мысли туда, где сможет изучить их в другой день. Выключив воду, вытирается и одевается, потом берет телефон и спускается в кухню. Ему нужна еда, чтобы продержаться какое-то время, а затем нужно позвонить Дэнни.

Бутерброд с тунцом так себе на вкус, но Стив прожевывает его и запивает соком, а потом больше не может найти повод откладывать разговор.

   
\-- 

  
Голос Дэнни звучит вяло, появляется в трубке не сразу, и Стив понимает, что Дэнни не хотел отвечать на звонок.

— Да?

— Привет.

— Ага, привет, — устало отзывается Дэнни. — В чем дело?

Стив открывает рот, но слова не идут. Он выдавливает их силой, потому что способа сделать их легче попросту нет, и не то чтобы Дэнни забыл, что у них на повестке дня.

— Мэтт… Мне только что звонили с Хикэм, самолет с его телом прибудет в девять.

— Ты говорил про Форт-Уэрт, — задумавшись, говорит Дэнни.

Стив секунду вспоминает, о чем он.

— Там произошла первая пересадка. У них был самолет, как раз летевший на запад, и я попросил вернуть старый должок.

Не вернуть, просто сам теперь должен, но Дэнни это не нужно знать.

— Должок, — медленно повторяет Дэнни, но дальше не докапывается. — Ясно, хорошо. Спасибо.

— Я подумал… Подумал, ты захочешь присутствовать, и… Заехать за тобой?

— Я могу… — Дэнни останавливается. — Да, давай. Увидимся.

Он отключается.

   
\-- 

  
Дэнни отдохнул и переоделся, но темные круги под глазами никуда не исчезли. Стив хочет как-то помочь, хочет что-нибудь с этим сделать, но по лицу Дэнни сразу ясно, что лучше держать свой порыв при себе. Дэнни садится в пикап, хлопает дверью и откидывает голову.

— Я ценю, что ты делаешь. Может, я недостаточно часто это говорил, но ты… Спасибо.

— Ага, — Стив бросает ему мимолетную улыбку. — Я знаю.

— Знаешь, — эхом отзывается Дэнни. — Да уж, ты знаешь.

Стив не спорит с ним, не спрашивает, что Дэнни имеет в виду, просто едет на север.

— Макс встретит нас на месте.

— Макс… Ясно. За это тоже спасибо.

Стив ловит его взгляд и кивает.

— Не за что, Дэнни.

   
\-- 

  
Макс при встрече учтив и сдержан. Пока они ждут приземления самолета, он приветствует Стива спокойным «коммандер», потом обращается к Дэнни:

— Детектив, сочувствую вашей утрате.

Если подумать, для Дэнни это первые слова соболезнования, и Стив понимает, что сам так ничего и не сказал. Он смотрит, как Дэнни собирается с мыслями, жмет руку Макса, говорит «спасибо», и признательность в его голосе отзывается болью в груди.

Они в тишине наблюдают, как самолет плавно, с едва ощутимым толчком садится на землю. Макс идет поговорить с экипажем, но Дэнни остается на месте, просто смотрит, как военные скатывают бочку по трапу, как отдают честь, когда останавливаются внизу, как затем загружают бочку в фургон коронера.

Все это время Стив держит руку на его плече, и Дэнни ее не сбрасывает.

   
\-- 

  
Поздно вечером Стив слышит внизу звуки: кто-то ковыряется в замке. В голове мелькает мертвое тело Рэйеса. Он тянется за пистолетом и тихо спускается по лестнице, щурясь, приглядывается к фигуре в гостиной.

— Это я, Стив. — Голос Дэнни прорезает тьму за мгновение до того, как включается свет. — Не надо напрыгивать.

Стив глубоко вздыхает и опускает пистолет.

— Не мог предупредить, что зайдешь?

— Мог, — фыркнув, отвечает Дэнни. — Я не собирался приезжать сюда, когда садился в машину. Поэтому не предупредил.

И это все объясняет.

— Ладно. Хочешь пива?

— Пива? Нет, я не хочу пива.

Дэнни повторяет за ним — признак того, что он все еще пытается спровоцировать ссору, и Стив заранее с этим мирится.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Дэнни поднимает взгляд.

— Я не хотел быть один.

Стив медленно кивает.

— Поднимешься?

Дэнни молчит, но делает шаг в сторону лестницы, так что Стив, отложив пистолет, ведет его в спальню. Он включает свет, наблюдает, как Дэнни снимает обувь с носками и устало садится на край кровати. Ему хочется потянуть руку и прикоснуться, но наряженная линия спины Дэнни говорит — не лезть, поэтому Стив просто смотрит. Дэнни встает и раздевается до конца, а потом забирается под одеяло. Стив лежит на спине и ждет, но Дэнни к нему не идет.

Он закрывает глаза, хотя не устал, и внезапно слышит, как Дэнни двигается. Когда он снова смотрит, Дэнни склоняется над ним, перекидывает через него ногу, седлая талию, находя его запястья, и прижимает к матрасу. Он целует Стива прямо так, и Стив не сопротивляется, отвечает на поцелуй.

— Дэнни.

— Молчи.

Стив пробует на силу его хватку.

— Дэнни.

— Нет, молчи, просто молчи.

Навалившись сверху, Дэнни прижимается твердым членом к его бедру, коленом раздвигает его ноги, но Стив не собирается лежать и терпеть это. Он отпихивает Дэнни и переворачивается, меняя их местами, вдавливает Дэнни в кровать своим весом. Когда Дэнни начинает рычать, Стив целует его, обрывая звук.

— Вот как ты хочешь?

— Иди нахуй, — Дэнни приподнимает бедра, и Стив улыбается, тянется вниз, чтобы стащить шорты. Как только он это делает, руки Дэнни липнут к нему повсюду, ложатся на задницу и сжимают, подтягивая ближе.

— Давай, — уже мягче говорит Стив, когда Дэнни заканчивает сражаться со своими шортами, и его горячий член соприкасается с кожей. На лице Дэнни нет признаков удовольствия, одна лишь болезненная необходимость, и Стив не против побыть тем, кто нужен Дэнни именно сейчас. Он понимает.

Дэнни не издает ни звука, пока трется об него, крепко удерживая на месте. Стив наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Дэнни в скулу и носом прижаться к его щетине, чувствует момент, когда Дэнни застывает и кончает с беззвучным криком. Когда его пальцы на заднице Стива слабеют, Стив съезжает к месту на сгибе его бедра, где, он знает, кожа более нежная, и толкается, не отрывая от Дэнни взгляд.

Глаза Дэнни красные и пустые, смотрят на него с безысходностью, которую Стив не способен ничем заменить. Дэнни кончает ему на кожу со стоном, потом лежит, опустив голову и переводя дыхание. Через минуту или около того он начинает сталкивать Стива, так что Стив сползает на бок, протягивает Дэнни салфетки и вытирается сам.

Он ждет, что после этого Дэнни поднимется и уйдет, но тот остается. Отодвигается на свою сторону кровати, отворачивается и выключает свет, погружая комнату в темноту.

   
\-- 

  
Стив отвозит Дэнни в аэропорт, передает ему сумку.

— Позвони, как доберешься, ладно?

Дэнни кивает.

— Позвоню.

— Прости, что не могу полететь с тобой.

— Ты и так сделал больше, чем должен был.

Они смотрят друг на друга, затем оба отводят взгляд.

— Стив.

Стив заставляет себя снова посмотреть на Дэнни.

— Да?

— Я должен это сделать. Должен отвезти Мэтти домой. Но когда я вернусь, как только я разберусь с… — его жест охватывает весь аэропорт, а может быть, целый остров. — Мы с тобой сходим в кафе на Сайд-стрит. Я куплю тебе ужин.

Стив чувствует, что невольно улыбается.

— Да ну?

— Я тебе должен.

— Я согласен на ужин, — говорит Стив. — Но я не веду счет.

Что-то проскальзывает по лицу Дэнни, но он отвлекается на объявление о посадке.

— Я сказал Чину, чтобы не давал тебе помереть, пока меня не будет, так что не делай глупостей и не втягивай его в неприятности, договорились?

— Вот как? По-твоему, мне нужна нянька?

Дэнни смеется, тянет к нему руки.

— Думай что хочешь, детка, лишь бы тебе от этого хорошо спалось.

Стив обнимает его крепко и слишком долго, а когда отпускает, то смотрит Дэнни в глаза.

— Мне спится нормально.

— Конечно, Стив. Знаю, что нормально.

Между ними остаются мили недосказанности, но так было всегда.

— Я позвоню.

Дэнни поворачивается и спешит к выходу на посадку, и Стив провожает его взглядом, пока он не исчезает за дверью.


End file.
